The After Math
by KATiNTHEHAT5544
Summary: squeal to Summer Vacation! R&R. Summary inside!
1. Introduction

Okay everyone, I'm really glad you loved Summer Vacation.XD.Here's the squeal and please review! Oh and please wish me luck for my tryouts! thanks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction

Many say love is over rated, others say it's truly amazing. Me, I don't know. Being that I never fell in love yet. However, Casey and Derek have the strongest love on the universe. I guess you can say opposites attract. Well at least in Casey and Derek's story it did.

Everyone knows brothers and sisters can not fall in love and live happily ever after, but does that same rule apply to step siblings? Casey would wonder that ever single night of her life. She didn't want to leave Derek. Who would?

Say tuned as these two young lovers travel through many emotions. Including love, fear, hate, and so much more. Can you handle it? I know I can.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there it is the introduction. Okay I know it's short but it's a little something to tease you. He he. Stay tuned.


	2. Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi

Okay hope my introduction got you wanting more. Well here it is. The first chapter. I do not own LWD or any of it's characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi

Casey McDonald. A smart, beautiful, easy going, shy young lady. Derek Venturi. A handsome, popular, wild, joking young man, How do these two even come into the picture together. When did they meet? How did they meet? However, these small questions do not matter at this time. What matters is Casey, Derek, and Tokyo.

Derek Venturi looked at his angel of the night and day. She had a small smile on her face as her stomach rose up and fell down ever so lightly. Casey had changed him a lot. He no longer was the dude who had a different girl every week. He was now Derek Venturi, the wonderful and proud boyfriend who couldn't complain. He always thought if he ever dated one girl for a long period of time, they would leave him and he would be heart broken. Not with Casey, though. He knew Casey and trusted her. She would never do anything to hurt him.

"Morning sleeping beauty. And by beauty I mean b-e-a-uty.", Derek smirked as he watched Casey slowly climb out of bed.

"Sleeping beauty's supposed to have a prince. So I guess you're my prince. And by prince I mean shut up and kiss me.", Casey laughed as she felt Derek's lips massage her own.

"My pleasure.", he whispered as he broke the kiss. Casey and him had gotten close over these last few months in Tokyo. However all fantasies come to an end sometime. Today was their last day in Tokyo. Come tomorrow they would be on their way back to Canada. Where they would have to face everyone and give them the excellent news.

Casey shook her head as she walked into her current shelter's kitchen. It was hard to believe that in forty-eight hours she would be back in Canada. Even though Derek and her would be back at their regular home and regular life they were not going to end their strong relationship.

"So Ms. I'm such a great kisser I can make Derek go crazy, where would you like to go today with your amazing hot boyfriend. And how is this boyfriend may I ask. No one other than me.", Derek grinned as Casey shook with laughter.

"Well, Mr. Amazing hot boyfriend, I would like to go to...the new fair in town!", Casey squealed with joy as she stood up out of her chair and pointed to the television. Derek put the volume louder so they could hear the commercial.

Casey watched as she saw many clowns riding around on unicycles as they blew up balloon animals for the younger children. There was also many thrilling rides she wanted to check out. And she knew Derek would love it. Any chance he had to snuggle up with Casey he would take.

"Well Ms. I only want to go to the fair because I want to be extra close to the Derek Venturi go change into something more fun. Other than pajamas.", Derek smiled as he looked at Casey's blue t-shirt and brown shorts.

"Okay Mr. Get it my way again, I will.", she smirked as she walked towards her suitcase. Derek was an amazing guy. She saw sides of Derek that she'd never seen before. The unsure side of him. The scared side of him. And even the weak side of him. But no matter what Derek was feeling Casey would always be by his side. She smiled as she grabbed a pair of blue jean capris with a light green muscle shirt. Something fun and comfy, but not something that revealed too much skin. Casey closed the bathroom door behind her as she begin to change.

Meanwhile Derek looked down at his own outfit. He had on a pair of jeans with a white long sleeve under a blue polo shirt. He had to say it himself. He looked good. Derek's eyes slowly traveled up a shadow in front of him as he met Casey's clear blue eyes. She looked amazing, but then again she always did. They always did.

"Ready?", Casey asked as she directed Derek's face back to her own. He'd been scanning her body up and down this whole time.

"Yeah, whenever you are.", he replied as he grabbed a few twenty dollar bills, along with Casey's hand. After staying two months in a hotel you begin to learn where every thing is. Casey even begin to learn a little bit of the native language.

Derek led Casey outside of their hotel. He scanned the rides for a taxi, hoping he could get one to stop.(A/N: I have no idea if there is taxis in Tokyo, so just go along with me.)

After many attempts and fails Casey decided to take a try at getting a taxi. Only in a different way.

She smiled as she shook her hair slightly to give it that wild look as she placed a hand to her mouth and let out a long and loud whistle. She laughed as many taxis stopped at the sound of her whistle. Casey grabbed Derek's hand as she heard him mumble something along the lines of "stupid idiots better keep their hands off my girl or else". Typical Derek, but hey, when he had something he loved he wasn't letting go.

"Where to?", the driver asked as he looked up into the mirror.

"Carnival.", Derek replied roughly as he smiled at Casey. He placed a kiss on each side of her mouth causing them to smirk as she tried to capture his lips.

"God, you are so annoying when you tease me. You know that. ", she whispered into his ear.

"Hey, go right ahead. I'm not stopping you.", Derek whispered back as he felt Casey's gentle lips come into contact with his own. Just as Derek was beginning to deepen the kiss he could her a rude driver in the font clearing his throat.

"Twenty bucks please.", he smiled as he extended his hand. Derek slammed a twenty into his hand before he walked out with Casey. He stopped and looked at Casey. She was grinning and staring into thin air. Derek turned his head as he realized what she was staring at. The park was filled with balloons and rides. Along with clowns, happy families, large stuff animals, and everything anyone would love.

"Come on, let's get our tickets.", Derek suggested as he headed to the front entrance with Casey right behind him.

"Hello champ. How may I help you and this lovely lady today?", a middle aged man asked as he grinned somehow strangely weird at them.

"Uh, okay I need two tickets or whatever you need to get in.", Derek answered.

"Okay so two braclets. And how many tickets would you like. You can get 10 for $5.00, 20 for $15.00, 40 for $35.00, or 50 for $45.00. What would it be?", he asked.

Derek turned towards Casey." Well?"

"Well what?", she smiled.

"How many would you like. 50?", he asked.

"Okay.", she grinned as Derek paid for their bracelets and tickets. Their fingers embraced in each other as they walked through the park. Derek looked towards another couple thay passed.

"Aw は、非常にかわいいカップルを見る。それは本当愛である。.", the teenaged girl smiled.

"I 確実な希望私達はその1 日のようである。.", the teenaged boy replied.

"What did they say?", Derek asked as he turned towards Casey.

"I couldn't understand it all. Something about couple and love.", she shrugged. Derek nodded as they continued their walk towards the bumper cars. Casey had decided to show Derek that she could beat him in driving a mechanical machine. Casey and Derek walked through the open gate as they quickly found each a cart. Casey picked a light pink one, while Derek picked a dark green one.

Casey sped her cart towards Derek. Her car shook as she hit his with a strong force.

"Beat that Venturi!", she laughed as she rode pasted him. Derek smiled as he chased Casey. He watched as she laughed as his car plowed into her's causing it to spin around.

"I just did, McDonald!", he smirked as he drove passed Casey. Casey frowned as her car slowly halted to a stop.

"You may have won this time, Venturi. But mark my word. The next, you won't.", she laughed as Derek wrapped an arm around her. This was going to be such an amazing life. Casey could feel it in her blood.

After hours of riding rides and laughing, Derek and Casey decided to call it a day. Besides, they had to go back to the hotel and pack all their items and get ready for tomorrow. Casey whistled once more as another taxi stopped for the two.

"Derek what do you think my mom will say once she finds out I've been staying with you for two whole months.", Casey sighed.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?.", Derek smirked as Casey hit him on the arm playfully.

Derek handed the driver a twenty before he walked back into the hotel with Casey, They had a big day ahead of them, and even larger ones after that. Today was the beginning and tomorrow defiantly would not be the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay hope you like chapter one. Tell me what you think!


	3. Expect The Unexpected

okay guys, I would have updated sooner but I'm trying out for volleyball and if I don't make it I'm joining TPR. So yea, here you go! I don't own LWD or the characters. Oh and by the way there will be Nora and all in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Expect The Unexpected

**Casey's POV**

I guess you never know how quickly time flys bye, unless you stare at the clock all night waiting for the day that everything goes back to normal. Although I know things will never change between Derek and me, I can not say the same for my family. I have no idea on how they will react to my decision to love my step brother. Sure he's my step brother, but no one ever said that we couldn't love each other. It's not a big deal. We're not related so we can have a relationship if we want to.

It's no one's fault really, because I have to say I was completely glad when I met Derek. I guess I would have been a little happier if I could have met Derek before, but being that I've never seen him before I fell for him. Some people can say it's George and my mom's fault for forcing us in the same household. I say it was fate. If I never would have met Derek I would never be as happy as I am right now.

The first day I met Derek I was blown away. He was attractive, funny, kind when he wanted to be, and such a, oh what can I say? He was simply amazing. He was kind of a jerk when I met him, but I think he did that so he could stop his feelings from revealing themselves. I know that's why I would fight with him.

Now look at us. Happy and in love. Every girl's dream. Anyone can dream and hope that they'll find their perfect match. I'm just glad I found mine and it's who it is.

**Normal POV**

Casey swayed slightly to the soft music in the background. She had to pack her clothes and supplies for her big traveling day tomorrow. Yes, you guessed right. She had to go back to Canada, with Derek right on the side of her. It's not that she wasn't looking forward to seeing Canada and everyone in it. She just was nervous. It scared her to know that maybe her mother would be upset with her and not love her anymore. Or Lizzie might hate her and never talk to her again. What kind of lifestyle would that be?

Derek watched from the living room as Casey danced to the romantic music in the back. Typical Casey. Always listening to soft and quiet music. He noticed that she was listening more and more to love songs. Ha, he was probably the one who made her love love music, because she loved him. And of course he loved her more than anything in the world.

"Case, can I ask you something?", Derek smiled as he entered their bedroom. Casey's answer was a hum as she looked at him with her large blue eyes, red and puffy. She was probably crying from the music. She always cried when she heard happy love stories for some reason. No one knew why. She just did.

"Well I think I know the answer to this, but will you still love me? I mean even if your mom says she's upset with you and all.", Derek whispered as he looked to the ground, but felt his chin being pushed up slowly until his eyes stared into Casey's blue ones.

"Derek of course I will. And if you ever doubt that you have problems.", she smiled warmly as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for doubting you. So do you need any help?", he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"For starters, you could let me pack.", she smirked as she slipped out of his hands. He waved as he walked towards the kitchen to fix a romantic dinner for the two of them.

"Oh and don't come in the kitchen. There's mice! Awww!", he lied as he grabbed many pots and pans.

"Whatever you say Derek! Whatever you say.", she smiled as she went back to packing.

**With Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti**

George sat across from his wife, Nora. They couldn't be more happier than they already were. Casey and Derek would be home tomorrow and their family would be happy and normal once again. At least they thought so.

George stirred in his chair as if he wasn't comfortable. He had a secret that Nora didn't know about, and he hoped to keep it that way. It was containing his two eldest children. Casey and Derek.

"George, what's wrong honey? You look like you're sitting on nails.", Nora asked with a hint of worry in her voice. George sighed. She had to know the truth. After all she is Casey's mother.

"Nora honey. What I'm about to tell you may be a little shocking, but here goes. I think something might have happened over the summer between two of out family members. Casey and Derek. I think they have strong feelings for each other. This came in the mail a few weeks ago.", he confessed as he handed Nora an envelope containing a lot of cash inside of it. Nora stared at in disbelief. How dare her daughter do this to her.

"Well what are we going to do?", she asked in shock. She surely wasn't going to let this happen. Casey was supposed to marry Sam. He was a good boy and would have a good future. Derek was a bad boy who always got in trouble. Casey would end up getting hurt.

"About what?", George wondered. He didn't care that Casey and Derek were step siblings. They were not related and Nora never adopted Derek so they could start something.

"About what? About what? About this mess!", Nora snapped. Was George thinking about letting them be together.

"Nora they're happy together. Casey went to Tokyo to see Derek. At least we could support them.", George said calmly.

"No George. Casey is a good girl. I won't let her make this mistake.", Nora sighed as she stormed away angrily. Casey was in for a load of trouble. Going to Tokyo for Derek. Derek her step brother. She had to make sure her family stayed together which meant keeping it a secret. Little did she know that there was two other people hearing her conversation with George. Those two were Lizzie and Edwin.

Lizzie pulled Edwin into her room as she locked the door. She had heard something she never thought she would hear. Derek and Casey loved each other when they were supposed to hate each other! Not that she wasn't happy for them, because she knew you can't control your heart and all. She just hoped she wouldn't walk in on them kissing or anything.

Edwin hit his head. Did he hear correctly? Did Derek the dude have a girlfriend? Not just any girl, though. Casey! His step sister!

"What are you doing?", Lizzie asked as she watched her step brother hit himself in the head.

"Did you hear what I heard? Do they really LOVE each other?", he asked, completely ignoring Lizzie's question.

"Yea, but they're our older siblings. We have to be there for them. I know my mom is upset about the whole thing.", she sighed.

"Okay so I'll TRY to understand. Later Lizzie.", Edwin waved as he unlocked the door and left. Leaving Lizzie all by herself to think.

**Casey and Derek**

Derek grabbed Casey's arms as he directed her to the kitchen, being that she was blindfolded.

"Derek if you throw a pie in my face or if you're naked or something I will kill you.", Casey warned.

"Aww, come on Casey. You know you would enjoy the sight.", Derek smirked as she sighed in a playfully manor. Derek stopped as he slowly lifted the blindfold. Casey looked around to see that the lights were dimmed and there was a table with two chairs on each side of them. The table was covered with a red tablecloth and on top of that tablecloth was two candles along with two glasses that had what appeared to be soda in them.

"Derek- this is- amazing.", Casey whispered as she stared in awe. He was so sweet to plan all of this. It was so unlike Derek.

"Well, my lady, shall we eat out lovely dinner?", he asked as he bent his arm so Casey could hook her through his.

"We shall.", Casey grinned as Derek directed her to her seat. He pushed in her chair as he walked over to the stove and brought over a large bowl of spaghetti. He placed a normal amount in each of their plates before taking a seat.

"So shall we make a toast to new relationships that will last forever and ever?", he smiled as he saw how happy Casey was.

"We shall, and a toast to the love between two people who's names start with a C and a D.", she added as she lightly hit her glass against Derek's.

"So Derek, what is all for? Is love really changing you?", Casey loved as she swallowed a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. It was all to show you that no matter what people say or do I will always be here besides you.", he smiled as Casey leaned forward. She begin to kiss Derek as passionate as she could. She knew that they'd always be together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know Nora's kinda :(, but it's part of the story. i needed one parent that would be angry and such and all that junk and well I think George is sweeter than Nora but anyway here's chapter 2!


	4. Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

Okay. First I want to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Second thanks for taking time to read my stories. Third I don't own LWD or any of the characters. Fourth Enjoy and Read and Read. Fifth, keep the reviews coming!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

Casey sat nervously on the couch as she chewed her bottom lip. Any minute now and Derek and her would be on their way to the airport that would fly them to Canada, where her mother would pick them up. She wondered what would she say if her mom asked how was Russia. She hated lying to her but she would have to until she told her the truth or she found out for herself.

Derek looked around for his lucky chain Casey had bought him for his last birthday. Although he acted like he had no interest in it he secretly wore it to every hockey game, and they'd win every one. It was a gold necklace with Derek written in emeralds. It was the greatest gift he had ever gotten.

"Hey Case, have you seen my lucky chain?", he asked as he entered the living room to see the love of his life sitting all alone.

"I think you put it on the shelf on the side of the bed.", she answered quietly. Derek noticed that she was upset about something and decided to find out what it was.

"Case what's wrong?", he asked with sincere in his voice. Casey worried him at times. Sometimes she'd completely silent and others she'd be nonstop laughing.

"Nothing.", she lied. She didn't want Derek to have to worry.

"I know you. Something's wrong and your not telling me. Well then I'm going to go.", he sighed as he begin to walk away. Instead he turned back around and pounced on Casey as he tickled her causing her to squirm.

"Okay Derek! I'll tell you,", she laughed, "I have a strange feeling that sometime bad is going to happen."

"Aw, don't worry. Case, the only thing bad that might happen is we might end up on the street, without food or money, and be living together at the age 22 with seven kids and twenty-seven cats.", he smirked causing Casey to chuckle.

"Oh well. It's almost time to go.", he sighed as he looked at the clock before scurrying off into the bedroom and later coming out with a necklace held in his right hand.

"Would you mind?", he asked as he handed Casey the chain. She smiled as she hooked it together behind his neck. Derek always wore the necklace she bought. He thought it was lucky. At fist when he said he could return it for something better it hurt her really bad but seeing him wear it now made her so excited.

"Do you want me to call Fred to help you carry our bags?", Casey asked as she walked over to the intercom.

"Yea, tell him to come up here and grab some.", Derek nodded as he grabbed Casey's two suitcases. Fred could carry his. No way he was letting him touch Casey's items.

Casey pushed the button as she heard the elderly woman on the other side ask may I help you. "Yes it's Casey McDonald from suite 195, well we need some help carrying down the bags. Can you send Fred up?" The woman responded with a he'll be right up. Casey turned towards Derek to see him smiling at himself in the mirror as he nodded. Casey laughed at his crush on himself. She looked towards the door to see Fred entering.

"The rest of the bags are in the back.", Derek pointed to the back bedroom. He allowed Casey to walk out first and them him as they waited for Fred. Casey closed the door as the two gentlemen walked into the elevator, waiting for her. She quickly pressed the button marked with a G and off they went. Casey hummed the song that was playing in the elevator. As a young girl she had to sing it in front of the whole school.

Near, far

Wherever you are,

I believe, that the heart does go on,

Once more

You open the door,

And you're here in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on.

Casey smiled slightly as the doors separated and Derek and Fred walked out. Casey quickly walked over to the front desk and returned the key before walking out the door to see her bags getting packed into the trunk. She slid into the left side of the car as she waited for Derek to join her.

Derek shook Fred's hand before slamming the trunk shut and joining Casey. He squeezed her hand as the car pulled off. They were on their way to the airport and he wasn't ready for it. This summer was amazing, and to think if he hadn't met Casey he probably would have been with a different girl everyday of the week. Instead he was with one. The one.

Casey groaned as she felt the car coming to a stop. That could only mean one thing. They were there. She looked out the window. Yep, she was right. She saw many families walking with suitcases and schoolbags. It made her smile as she saw to teenagers. One boy and one girl shouting at each other. It reminded her of Derek and her. She slowly openned the door as she walked out to the back of the truck. Derek already had her bags and waited for the cab driver to help him with the rest. Casey handed him his money as he set their bags on the cart for the flight that would bring them back to Canada.

"Okay, I'll go buy our tickets. Just sit down or you can come with me if you like.", Casey smiled as she reached into her purse.

"Thanks but I'll just wait. I'm tried. I didn't really get much sleep.", he confessed as he gave Casey a quick kiss before he walked to the sitting area. He looked around to see a tan girl with long black hair and green eyes smiling at him. Now if he was still the stupid boy he just to be he would have already had her number, but being in love it didn't faze him. He turned his attention back to Casey as she walked towards him with two tickets in her hand.

"Here you go.", she smiled as she handed Derek his ticket. She felt herself being pulled into his lap.

"Kiss me. That tan girl is trying to get me to want her.", he whispered as he pressed his lips on to Casey's. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip asking for more. She granted his wish as she felt his tongue slide in. Derek begin to feel his hands run up and down Casey's back. He felt her hand run through his hair. Derek sighed as he heard their flight being called out. Casey gave him a quick kiss before she reached for his hand. Together they walked to their plane.

Derek took the seat near the window as Casey took the one next to him. That last kiss they'd just shared was hot. Hotter than anything he'd ever seen or felt.

"That was amazing.", he smirked as he looked towards a blushing Casey.

"It was, wasn't it.", she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Of course it was.", he answered as he wrapped his arm around Casey shoulder. She rested her head against Derek's shoulder as she felt herself drifting off into a slumber.

Casey's eyes openned to see people rising and Derek's hand gently shaking her. She smiled in a sleepily way at Derek.

"Hey sleeping beauty. We're here.", he smirked as Casey slowly rose. She walked out of the plane with Derek right behind her.

"We need to get our bags.", she yarned. **(A/N: I just yarned after taking about it. Lol. Any way's back to the sorry.)**

Derek nodded as the two walked over to the stacks and rows of suitcases. Derek quickly found his own along with Casey's.

"Should we wait for Nora or?", he asked as he set the bags beside him.

"Yea, she said she'll be here when we got off.", she sighed.

"Okay, well while we wait want to try that again?", he smirked as he brought Casey closer. She nodded as she crashed her lips into Derek's. He slide his tongue into her mouth trying to get a hold of the wonderful taste in her mouth. She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. Derek allowed his hands to move freely up and down Casey's back.

"_Derek_.", she moaned.

"_Case_.", he moaned back.

"Derek! Casey!" Casey and Derek eyes widen in fear as they turned towards each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun. Clifty! Ha ha. lol I'll update soon. Hope you liked it.


	5. Secret Couples

He He, time to find out who that person was. I don't own LWD or any characters. So here ya go. Oh and by the way I am officially on the volleyball team in TPR!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Secret Couples

"Casey! Derek!"

Casey and Derek quickly broke apart and stared at each other and then back at the people in front of them. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Hey Em. Back from the Bahamas so quickly. He He.", Casey laughed nervously. Hopefully Emily hadn't seen anything.

"Hey Sammy boy.", Derek smiled nervously at his best friend. Well if he still was his best friend. Casey and Sam had dated off and on for about four months. Derek remembered the nights that Casey would come home crying because Sam dumped her. Well the last one was Casey decision. She had said she wasn't in love but still wanted to be friends with Sam. Sam agreed even though he still cared for Casey very much.

Emily stared at Derek and then Casey. Her best friend had just been making out with her crush for the longest time, who happened to be her best friend's step brother! She knew that cared about each other, but never thought they'd admitt it to each other. The only reason she never took a chance on Derek. She knew Casey and him were in love. It was a matter of time before they showed it to each other.

Sam stared at Derek. His best friend was just making out with Casey his ex-girlfriend who was Derek's step sister. The only reason he ever went out with Casey was because she seemed like a nice girl and he wanted to make Derek jealous so he would finally confess his feelings to her. But Derek being Derek put up with it. Although Sam could tell he hated it.

"What was going on?", Sam asked as he pointed to Casey and Derek. Something was up and he was going to find out.

"Casey had a big bug on her lips and I was killing it. With my lips...", Derek lied as he glanced at Casey.

"Well from the looks of it I think you two were shoving each other's tongues down each other's throat. And technically I'm glad for you. Besides I am so over Derek. I have a new boyfriend.", Emily smiled at a grinning Casey.

"Who is it?", she squealed. Emily wasn't mad, she was glad for them.

"First you two have to tell me all the details.", she smirked. Derek nodded as he wrapped an arm around Casey's waist, pulling her closer.

"Well it started on the day that we were leaving. I kissed Casey and told her I didn't care what people thought. Yada yada. Well I told her I loved her and she flew all the way to Tokyo to tell me she loved me. And we stayed together for two months and been happy ever since.", he grinned happily.

"Congrats man.", Sam smiled as he shook Derek's hand and gave Casey a hug. He was glad. They made a cute couple and opposites do attract, after all.

"Now who is this new boyfriend and when do I meet him?", Casey giggled to her best friend.

"Well you already met him. He's standing next to me.", she confessed, causing both Derek and Casey's jaws to drop to the ground.

"Oh my god. I am so happy for you!", Casey screamed as she hugged Emily and Sam. Emily had finally let go of Derek and found someone new. A sweet and charming young man that would make her happy.

"Well see you two around. My mom's here.", Emily and Sam waved as they walked towards a green Trail Blazer. Casey turned towards Derek. For a minute there she thought they were busted. Luckily it was Emily and Sam.

Casey's thoughts we interrupted as she heard a horn in the front of her. She looked to she her mom not even bothering to get out and hug her. Casey looked at Derek as she did her best to help him with the bags. Derek slammed the trunk shut as he shrugged towards Casey before climbing in. Something was eating Nora's goat, and it didn't seem so good.

"Hey mom!", Casey grinned as she climbed in. She waited for her mother to answer her with her usual grin and hug.

"Hey.", she replied. Casey looked at Derek and then at her mom.

"Is something wrong, Nora? Because you're treating up like I treat Casey.", Derek frowned. Maybe she knew about Casey staying with him in Tokyo. Maybe she knew about them being together.

"Hmph.", Nora nodded. She didn't want to talk to them now. She didn't want to see them. They'd broken so many rules. First Casey flew to Tokyo. Second they stayed together for two months. Third they are dating when they are step siblings. It was just so wrong.

The drive home was everything but lively. Every time Casey would try to talk to her mother she would block her out. She sighed as she placed her head against the window. Her mom was mad at something, but what? Could it be Lizzie or Edwin? Maybe even George or Marti. Was it the money they'd spent over their vacation. All of sudden it all came clear to Casey. The money! It had been more than thirty days and that must have meant that they'd got the money. Which meant her family knew she went to Tokyo.

Casey closed her eyes as she breathed in an out. Her mother knew and was upset with her. It was her worst nightmare coming true. What if her whole family was angry with her? What would she do? What could she do? Nora climbed out of the minivan and stormed off angrily into the house.

"Derek everyone knows! The money from my hotel must have been sent here!", Casey shouted in panic as she begin to feel the tears burn her eyes.

"Well then let's tell them tonight? What's the worst they could do?", he shrugged as he carried two bags to the front door. He went back for the last two and set them down as he waited fo Casey at the doorway. She slowly crawled out of the minivan and walked over to Derek.

"Ready?", he asked. He embraced Casey's hand to give her some confront. The truth was he had no idea what to do. Nora would hurt Casey so much he would hurting Nora with his fist and words.

"Ready.", she sighed as she squeezed his hand. Derek turned the door knob to reveal his dad and Nora sitting on the couch, waiting for them. Casey gulped as she heard the rain beginning to pour down from the skies. Usually whenever it rained something bad was going to happen. At least that's what she thought.

"Sit down.", Nora ordered as she pointed to the two chairs across from her. Derek took the one on the right while Casey took the left one.

"Derek, Casey. Nora and I was just wondering if there could be anything going on between the two of you that would cause Casey to fly all the way to Tokyo and stay there for two months.", George smiled. He could careless if they hooked up. As a matter of fact he would be happy for them.

Derek stood up. He was sick of people treating them like they were two years old." You know what? Yeah we are in love and we plan to stay that way. And I will not let you do anything that could break us up. Because if you were really our parents you would be happy for us and let us be!"

Nora looked at Derek and Casey. "Well hello you're step siblings!" This time Casey was feed up. She stood up and pointed her pointing finger at her mother as she shouted.

"The only reason we ever met was because of you! And if you don't want us to be kick me out! I will be happy with Derek and you can't stop me, mom!", she shouted. Her mom was not understanding her. She was begin so rude and stupid, Casey was done with it.

"Get out.", Nora said quietly.

"Nora-", George started.

"GET OUT!", she shouted at Casey.

"Fine. I love you Derek.", Casey sighed as she ran up and crashed her lips against Derek's. He gladly responded to the kiss and deepened it. Casey broke it to look at her mother.

"You know mom. I thought you would understand, but you don't. Tell Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti I love them a will miss them. And I love you too George. I will miss you. You're the only real parent I ever had.", she smirked at her mom. She was a changed girl. No longer afraid to be dangerous and take a walk on the wide side. She would let everyone meet the new Casey. If she couldn't be with Derek she might as well be locked up in jail.

"Casey, wait. You're not going alone. I coming with you.", Derek smiled as he grabbed his leather jacket. He smirked as he stuck his middle finger at Nora before slamming the door shut. It was the beginning of World War Three. Nora would see what he was capable of. He was not leaving Casey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here you go. Hope you enjoyed. Review!


	6. Saving Casey

Okay here you go. I thought it needed a little twist so I wrote this chapter. I don't own LWD or Mary by Saving Jane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Saving Casey

Casey felt the rain water hit her as she stood out in the middle of the lawn. She could feel her clothes and hair getting soaked and her mascara leaking down. Mainly because of the rain but also because of her tears.

_Little Miss Mary Sunshine had a bad day  
She says it's overrated, living this way _

Casey looked back at Derek, although he wasn't showing it she knew he was hurting. It made Casey so glad that Derek had decided to leave his family for her. After her mom kicked her out Casey wasn't sure on what she would do to herself without Derek.

_She took her hair down, left her sweater on the floor  
She's not a nice girl anymore_

How could her mom do this to her? The woman that gave her life, the woman that named her. The woman that was supposed to walk beside her on her wedding day. What happened to that woman? Her mom had changed a lot over the years. She no longer had any fun with Lizzie or her. She was strict.

_She says I won't apologize  
Stand up girls, and dry your eyes  
And I'll see you on the other side of good _

_Where we sing Na,Na,Na,Nada,Nada,Na Na,Na,Na,Nada,Nada,Na _

She was tired of people always making her life so complicated. She didn't want to worry any longer. She wanted to be happy and free. With Derek she felt that way. He helped her reach the one side of her that no one else could. And she liked it.

_She paints her fingernails in black, she's on the run  
On the wrong side of the tracks where life is fun _

Casey felt the tears pour out of her eyes. Why was life so rough for her? She crawled over to Derek and sat in his lap. She needed to know someone still loved her. She needed to know she still had someone. Derek ran his hand through her hair as she smiled up at him.

_Points a finger, but there's nobody to blame  
All the people in her memory look the same _

Now she'd never be able to see Lizzie graduate or make the winning goal. All because her mother couldn't be happy for her. George seemed pretty happy. He was just glad Derek found the right one before he made any foolish mistakes.

_She says I won't apologize  
Stand up girls, and dry your eyes  
And I'll see you on the other side of good _

_Where we sing Na,Na,Na,Nada,Nada,Na Na,Na,Na,Nada,Nada,Na _

Casey walked over to the flowerbed in front of the house and picked out the biggest stone she saw. She hiccupped as she walked over to the kitchen window to see her family eating and laughing. Having a good time without them there. She frowned as she threw the stone as hard as could. It went flying through the window, shattering the glass into a million pieces. Casey walked back to the front of the house as she quickly grabbed the car keys.

"Come on. We're leaving this pot hole.", she smirked as she started the engine up. Derek climbed into the passenger seat as he held on to the seat belt tightly.

_Everybody's favorite girl  
Doesn't fake it anymore _

Casey laughed as she zoomed in and out of traffic. Being a bad girl was going to be fun, and the greatest thing was that she could be with Derek for the rest of her life. No stupid parents telling her what to do. No mom trying to break her apart from her boyfriend. Just Derek, her, and the wild life.

_I'm okay with who I am today  
Everybody's gotta change_

"Casey, please pull the car over before you kill someone or us.", Derek begged. He need to talk to Casey. To help her understand what she was doing.

Casey pulled the minivan on the side of an old factory. She jumpped out as Derek followed. Casey laughed as she pinned Derek up against the fence and begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Casey, no. You're confused. Listen to me. I know the real you. And you are still in there. It's okay. We'll get through it. Remember I still love you.", Derek smiled as he removed Casey's hand from his shirt. She stared down to the ground before falling to in with tears pouring down her eyes.

_I'm just doing what I can  
Could you love me anyway?  
Where we sing Na,Na,Na,Nada,Nada,Na Na,Na,Na,Nada,Nada,Na _

Derek looked into the swollen eyes of Casey McDonald. She was scared and nervous. Heck, he was too. After all they were just kicked out of their home for being in love. Derek pulled out his cellphone as he dialed the house phone.

"Yeah hey Nora. If you would be here right now you would be crying. Your daughter is on the side of a factory with me crying her eyes out after racing through traffic. Hope you're happy, now.", he growled as he hung up.

_She says I won't apologize  
Stand up girls, and dry your eyes  
And I'll see you on the other side of good  
Where we sing Na,Na,Na,Nada,Nada,Na Na,Na,Na,Nada,Nada,Na _

Casey grabbed on to Derek's shirt as he helped her get back into the minivan. This time she was in the passenger's seat, however.

"Where will we go?", Casey sobbed as she wiped the black make up off her face. She didn't know where to go. She never really thought her mom would kick her out though.

"What about your Aunt Fiona? Isn't Icky Vicki at cheerleading camp?", he asked as he leaned over and embraced Casey in a huge hug.

"I guess we could. She lives in Montreal.", she sighed as she dried her eyes. Derek nodded as he begin their long journey to a new life. Hopefully a better one that would allow them to be happy together.

_Little Miss Mary Sunshine had a bad day  
She says it's overrated, living this way _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay I know Casey and Derek is a little out of character but image if your mom just kicked you out of the house. What would you do? Review!


	7. Why?

Okay I thought I'd update now, cuz I'm supposed to be going to a party tonight. Anyway enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Why?

Casey sat in the minivan, the tears still sliding down her cheek. The were only three miles away from her Aunt's home in Montreal, where they would be staying until school started. They would have to move back to her hometown to go to school. But the question was who would they move with?

Derek used his freehand to find on of Casey's free ones. He embraced it in his hand and squeezed, giving her the confront she needed. He knew that if Nora would do something along the lines of this Casey would be heart broken. She was her mother. He didn't know how one woman can be so cruel to her own daughter. It just wasn't down.

"Tell me you still love me.", Casey said, almost in a whisper.

"Casey McDonald, you are the love of my life. I would do anything for you. And if we were older I'd ask you to marry me right now.", Derek smiled as he glanced at Casey's face.

"Thank you Derek. I love you too.", she grinned. Even though they went through all these horrible events they still loved each other and were never leaving each other's side.

Meanwhile at the Venturi-McDonald residents there was a large meeting going on. Mostly about the broken window but almost all of it was about Casey and Derek.

"It's not done. George. They are step siblings.", Nora sighed.

"Nora, did you even ask Casey and Lizzie if they wanted a new family?", George asked sternly.

"Well, no but-", she started.

"And did you even think about the possibilities of Derek and Casey ending up together? They're two stunning young adults that always fight and bicker. What did you think would happen. The truth is they loved each other way before they even knew so it's only right that we except them.", he said as he looked his wife straight in the eye.

"I guess your right. When they call they them they can come back and stay together.", she sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Nora looked at the picture on the refrigerator of Casey when she was a young girl. Nora laughed quietly to herself. She didn't know why she wasn't happy for Casey and Derek. Maybe she was scared that she loved him so much that she'd forget about her.

"Nice job, Nora.", she sighed to herself. After her little get out the house event Casey couldn't stand to look at her.

George walked up the stairs. It was time to tell the younger children about their older siblings. He didn't want them to be scared of Casey and Derek when they walked in. He decided to start of with Lizzie. He knocked softly on her door as he waited for permission to enter.

"Come in!", Lizzie called. She looked up to see her step father entering her room.

"What's up?", she smiled as she sat up straight, giving George some room to sit.

"Hey Lizzie. Can I talk to you about something?", he smiled as he sat next to her.

"If it's about Casey and Derek I already know.", she added quickly, causing George's jaw to drop to the floor.

"W-w-w-what? How?", he stumbled.

"Well the way Casey always used to come in here and complain about Derek I figured out that she liked him.", she confessed.

George sighed as he got off the bed. "Okay wow, one down. Hope it's that easy with Edwin. Bye."

"Bye!", Lizzie called before she went back to practicing for her soccer game.

George sighed before knocking on his son's door. Edwin looked up to Derek for having so many girls. He had no idea on how he would react whenever he told him that Derek only wanted one.

"Hey dad.", Edwin called from his computer. He was playing a game of Babe Raider from his computer.

"Hey son, do you by any chances know about Casey and Derek?", he asked.

"Uh yea, Lizzie told me to be happy for them, so I'm all good.", Edwin shrugged.

George smiled as he clapped his hands together. This was going to be easier than he thought. He waved as he walked down the hall towards Marti's bedroom.

"Hey daddy.", she smiled as she moved her Barbie doll.

"Hey Marti, listen Smerek has a new girlfriend. His new girlfriend is Casey.", he smiled at his youngest child.

"Casey? Smerek and Casey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-ING. First comes love then comes marriage, here comes Marti in the baby carriage.", she sung as she laughed and giggled. George leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walked out into the hallway. His whole family was happy for his to eldest children.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Casey hugged her Aunt as she walked inside her brick home. Aunt Fiona had a lovely home. It reminding Casey of her old home, before she moved into the Venturi's home. But right now anything would feel like a home.

"Casey, even more beautiful than I remembered and Derek, even more handsome.", she smiled as she hugged them once more. Casey smiled as she walked over to Derek.

"Thanks Aunt Fiona. You look very beautiful yourself. Umm can I take a shower?", Casey asked as she looked down at her soaked clothes.

"Sure you can use Vicki's clothes. You remember her room right?", Fiona answered.

"Yea, the first one on the right.", Casey called as she head off to the back hall. She walked into Vicki's purple room as she swept down into her clothes. Casey pulled out a pair of black shorts with the words Cutie on the back of them with a light blue t-shirt. She grabbed a pair of clean underwear as she jogged into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it before she begin her shower.

"So Derek, how's your life been doing?", Fiona asked as she sat on the couch.

"Not so well, Mrs. Fiona. When Nora kicked Casey and me out it became a nightmare. Seeing Casey upset made me so frustrated.", he sighed.

"You really love her, don't you?", she smiled.

"More than anything in the world.", he confessed. Derek's eyes slowly found a shadow on the ground. His eyes traveled up the shadow to see Casey.

"Wow, Case. You look hot.", he smirked as he walked over to her. He begin placing kissing down her neck.

"Derek.", Casey giggled as she pushed him away. Fiona laughed as she left the room, giving the two some privacy.

Derek sat on the couch as he pulled Casey on his lap. He kissed each side of her mouth as he teased her. She grabbed his face and placed her lips onto his. Without even asking Derek's tongue found it's way inside of Casey's. Casey giggled as Derek's mouth moved down to her neck, gently sucking on it. His mouth moved down as he pushed her shirt up slightly as he kissed all over her stomach. He looked at Casey's face to see her laughing. He smirked as his hand slowly climbed up her shirt, but was stopped by her smooth hands.

"No.", she said sternly. He sighed as he embraced Casey into a hug. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder. Casey smirked as she nibbled on Derek's ear, causing his eyes to flutter close.

"_Case_.", he moaned.

"You like that Derek?", she laughed. Casey slowly climbed off of Derek.

"A lot.", he smirked. He cleared his throat to see Fiona entering the room.

"Hey you two. Your parents just called. They said that you can go back home and still be together.", she smiled happily.

Casey grinned as she faced Derek. "This is great!" Derek nodded as he hugged Casey.

"So shall we get going?", he asked. Casey nodded as she stood up.

"I'm going to return Vicki's clothes as soon as we come back.", Casey smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it. Vicki doesn't wear those anymore. Have fun.", she waved as Casey climbed into the minivan. She was going home with Derek. They could be together and hopefully stay together. Casey leaned over a gave Derek a quick peck on the lips before he pulled out of the driveway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay hoped you liked it. And please review!


	8. Crazy For This Girl

Okay people here you go. Hope you enjoy. Tomorrow's my last day off before school so I might not update until a couple days. Anyway hope you love it and please update! I don't own LWD or Crazy For This Girl by Evan & Jaron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Crazy For This Girl

Casey turned her head slightly to watch Derek. He was tapping his hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. She turned her head back to the window. Whenever she was younger she used to always watch the movies where the girl would always get the handsome prince and they'd live happily ever after. She always dreamed of having a strong bond of love like that, and now she did. She knew what it was like to be in love with someone, and it was truly amazing.

Derek smiled as he drove into the silent night. His life had changed ever since Casey became his girlfriend. Before they loved each other he was Derek Venturi. The boy who wasn't sure about where his future would be and who it would be with. After they realized their love towards each other he became Derek Venturi. The man with a wonderful future ahead of him. In a few years he'd marry Casey and later have a few children. It was looking bright for him.

"You know Derek, I've never been in love. Except with you.", Casey smiled as she turned towards Derek. It was the truth. Even though she dated Sam she never loved him.

"Same here Case. I mean yea I may have dated a couple of girls but I only liked them because of their looks. And you are hot, now don't get me wrong but there's something else. Its like every time I'm with you, you make me sweat. It's so unreal yet very real. And I love it. Which makes you the lucky girl that the Derek loves.", he smirked as he stole a quick glance at her.

"Venturi, you are amazing. You know that.", she laughed.

"Yeah no need to tell me. I already know. And besides you'll be a Venturi soon enough, so no need to be jealous.", Derek grinned.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not.", she smirked. Derek grinned as he turned his attention back to his driving. Casey was the perfect girl for him. Smart, funny, sweet, beautiful, and everything else you look for in a girl. She turned him on so badly. That's the only reason why he hated Casey and Sam dating. Sam was a charmer. He was sweet and kind. Derek knew Casey would fall for him and hoped she wouldn't love him. When Sam told him that they'd broken up he jumpped nearly ten feet in the air.

Casey smiled as she slowly reached over to the radio. She slowly turned the music up so she could hear it. It was getting kind of silent and truth be told, she hated the silence.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind _

Casey glanced at Derek. He loved her so much and she loved him just as much.

_**Flashback**_

_Casey stormed over angrily to Derek's bedroom door. He'd stolen her Bowling For Soup c.d., again. Secretly she loved it when he would take things from her room. It would give her a reason to barge into his room and talk to him. She wouldn't lie to herself. Yeah she might have had a little crush on Derek, but nothing serious. Casey banged her fist against Derek's door. She frowned as he opened his door._

_"Yes, Princess?", he sighed as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand to look at her. Only because if he did he would end up kissing her, and he knew Casey didn't care for him like that. It was kind of ironic._

_"Where is it?", Casey asked as she brushed past Derek. Her arm brushed against his, sending goosebumps up her spin._

_"Where is what?", Derek smirked as he stopped in front of her. If only she knew of his feelings towards her.  
_  
_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
yea i'm crazy for this girl _

_"Don't play dumb, Derek. Oh I'm sorry, you are DUMB! MY C.D.!", Casey shouted angrily only to find Derek's fingers against her lips, stopping her from talking. Casey silently gulped as she moved her eyes to Derek's._

_"Here. Now leave.", he ordered as he handed the c.d. case to her. She needed to leave, for him. Sooner or later he would find her underneath him with his lips on top of her own._

_"Thank you.", Casey smiled before walking out his bedroom. She could feel Derek's eyes on her the whole time, making her even more frustrated. She knew Derek only thought of her as his step sister. She wanted be thought of as a regular girl. Well not like any of his dates, but the one for Derek._

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Derek stole one last glance at Casey before he closed his door. His step sister was driving him insane. The way she looked when she was upset or the way she laughed. God, how much he loved that laugh. Every time it filled his ears he had to smile. She was amazing. It made him upset to know that Casey hated him. She didn't love him like he loved her._

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
yea i'm crazy for this girl _

_Derek shook his head as he rushed out of his room. It was now or later and he wanted now. He stopped as he slowly crept up to her bedroom door. He raised his fist as he got ready to knock. He sighed as it fell back to his side. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. She was dating his best friend, Sam. Derek frowned as he walked back to her bedroom. He'd tell her when the time was right._

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you _

_Casey sighed as she watched Derek walk away though her keyhole. She really thought he was going to tell her something that night, but then again she was wrong. Casey felt a tear fall down her face as she sat on her bed and held a pillow close to her chest. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she be Emily to where she could be allowed to like Derek? But she wasn't Emily Davis. She was Casey McDonald._

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

**End Of Flashback**

"Case?", Derek asked as he slightly shook Casey. She looked so fragile when she was asleep. He was scared that if he'd touch her she'd end up breaking into pieces. And Derek had no idea what he'd do without Casey in his life.

"Yea?", Casey asked sleepily as her eyes fluttered open.

"We're home.", he smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Casey's as he saw the porch light, light up, causing him to break up the kiss. He was nervous. Even though they were allowed to be a couple and all he was still nervous. Part of him told him that Nora wasn't too happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay please review! Enjoy!


	9. True Love

Okay here's the next chapter. There might be like two more chapters. I'm not sure but this story is almost at the end. It's good and bad at the same time. Good cuz I'll be done with it and proud of my work. Bad because I'll be done. LOL. I loved writing this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: True Love

Derek gave Casey one last smile before exiting the automobile. He stood on the porch, waiting for Casey. She sighed as she tangled her fingers with Derek's. She needed to know that he was there, with her. She needed to know that he wouldn't leave her when they entered her current home.

Derek slowly reached for the knob as he turned it slightly. The door quickly flew open, revealing his whole family. Step family included. He looked each and every one of them in the eye. His dad looked like his normal and jolly self. Ed looked a little freaked out but still happy. His eyes switched over to Nora, who was trying her best to be happy. He looked down at his younger sisters. Marti was being her normal Smarti self. Playing with her teddy bear and laughing to herself. He turned over to Lizzie who was smiling widely at her older sister.

Casey looked everywhere but her mother. She feared that the moment they would make eye contact she would end up falling to the ground in tears, and she figured she'd cried enough already. The rest of her family seemed happy. Why was it her mom that had to be the rain cloud on top of her parade?

"Well, who's hungry?", Nora smiled as she clapped her hands together. She wanted to wake up from nightmare right now and then. No matter how hard she tried, she knew it was no nightmare. It was reality. Her little girl had found love in her step brother, Derek Venturi. It wasn't like she wasn't happy for her daughter it was just that she was with Derek. Nora had always imagined Casey with someone with Sam. Maybe she didn't know Casey as well as she thought.

"Nora, honey. Why don't you talk to your daughter and I'll talk to my son. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti go to your rooms.", George smiled at his family members.

Casey groaned as she looked at Derek. He glanced at her as he smirked nodding his head. He begin to make kissy faces, causing Casey to laugh aloud.

"Casey, can I see you in the kitchen?", Nora asked as she looked at her daughter for the first time.

"Sure.", Casey replied quietly. She glanced back at Derek one last time before he disappeared out of sight.

"Derek, can you sit besides me?", George asked as he patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"Yea, dad.", Derek shrugged as he plopped himself down.

Meanwhile Casey was listening to her mother telling her the importance of a relationship. It was actually quite boring.

"Okay first thing you need to know. Make wish choices. Don't end up pregnant one night. Second, don't kiss in front of me. Third, please be careful. I know you think I hate you and Derek, but I don't. I hate ya'll decision.", she smiled as she cupped Casey's hands in her own.

"Mom," Casey said calmly. "I think it's time that I made my own decisions. I'm turning sixteen in a week. I'll always be your little girl mom. She's not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. Please respect my decision."

"Oh honey. I know. I'm sorry. I just love you so much and I'm scared that once you and Derek have your own family you'll forget about me.", she confessed.

"Mom that's crazy. I love you.", Casey laughed as she embraced her mother in a hug. They cried each other and continued to hug each other.

Derek sat in the living room with his head in his hands. His dad wouldn't stop talking. He never knew someone could talk so much without stopping. It was amazing.

"Okay Derek, I'm going to sum it all up. Ready? Okay I am really happy for Casey and you. You two make a cute couple and Casey is such a good girl for you. And you're growing into a fine young man that would make any father proud. I know I am. I want you to follow your heart. In a few years marry her and even have a few kids. Raise yourself a fine family and be sure to live happily ever after. I will support you along the whole way. Just be happy and remember we all love you.", he smiled as he stared his son in the eyes.

"Wow dad. Thanks. Can I go see Casey now?", Derek asked as he left the position that he was once in.

"Yea, son.", George smiled as he patted Derek's back. Derek walked into the kitchen to find Casey grinning. He grinned as he walked over to her and embraced her in a large hug. She felt her feet hit the ground as Derek put her back. Casey leaned in as Nora left the bedroom. She pressed her lips onto Derek's as their mouths fit onto each other perfectly. Cheers filled the room as they separated. Casey looked around to see all her siblings clapping and smiling. She laughed as she looked over to Derek. Casey looked down to see Marti hugging her legs.

"Casey, do you love Smerek?", she smiled at her older sister.

"Yes, Marti. I love him very much.", Casey grinned as she looked over to Derek.

"Good.", Marti replied as she skipped over to the fridge.

"Well you two. It's nine in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep. You have school tomorrow.", George suggested. Casey and Derek nodded as they ran upstairs. Casey walked into her room to see Derek following her.

"What are you doing?", she laughed.

"Not leaving your side.", he replied as he slipped out of his shoes. He slipped his shirt over his head as he crawled into Casey's bed. He patted the spot next to him as he smirked at her. She shook her head as she brushed her hair smooth and took off her shoes. She crawled over to Derek and smiled at him.

Derek looked into her blue eyes. There was so many emotions in them. Love, lust, excitement. All good ones. He leaned in and gave Casey and quick kiss before she rolled over and placed her back against his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Love you Derek."

"Love you too, Case. Love you too.", Derek replied as his eyes fluttered closed. Tomorrow they would explain it to everyone at school and he didn't care what anyone said. As long as he had Casey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here you go. Please review!


	10. The Moment Of Truth

Okay guys I'm sorry but this is the last chapter. With me starting school again tomorrow it would be hard to update so much so I had to finish it today. Okay well hope you like it! Review! I don't own LWD or any of the characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: The Moment Of Truth

Derek awoke the next morning to find Casey's back up against his bare chest. He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. He could smell the scent of lavender on her, probably the type of body wash at Fiona's house. There was a small smile on her face as she stirred in her sleep. Derek quickly removed his hand in fear of waking her up. After all it was only six in the morning, and they had to be to school by eight which was two hours away.

"Derek?", Casey asked questionly as she slowly sat up staring into his dark brown, mysterious eyes. They turned her on so much. Everything about Derek turned her on.

"Yea Case.", he smirked as he saw her staring at his chest.

Casey blushed as she moved her eyes back up to his own. "I love you."

"I love you, too Case. Now go get ready for school. I'll go after you. Once Edwin's up he will push through anyone to get to the shower.", Derek smiled. Casey nodded as she slowly crawled out of her bed and over to her closet. She wanted to wear something that made her sexy but didn't show a lot of skin. She finally decided on a white jean skirt stopping right before her knees with a black cami meeting the beginning of the skirt. Casey waved as she walked out of her bedroom and into the house's only restroom.

Derek sighed as he slide out of bed. He was too awake to go back to bed now so he figured he'd make breakfast for his family. Besides he needed to so that he was "sorry" for whatever he did. Derek jogged down the steps and into the kitchen as he flickered on the light. He decided to make waffles. Marti and Casey loved waffles, and he wanted to make the two greatest females in his life happy. Derek pulled out the Hello Kitty waffle maker from the bottom shelf. He placed the frozen waffles into it before closing it and pulling in the cord. (**A/N: I never made Waffles so if I'm doing this wrong someone tell me please.**) It would be a couple of minutes before they were done, so he walked over to the living room. Derek switched on the television and switched through the channels before leaving it on a hockey game.

Casey walked out of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her body covering herself. She wiped the mirror with her hand to be able to see her reflection in the mirror. She smiled as she removed the towel and slide on her under clothes followed by her skirt and shirt. She had to admit, it was a pretty cute outfit. Reaching into the last jar of the laboratory, she withdrew a blow-dyer and curling iron. She begin her work as she hummed a song to herself.

Derek sat on the couch downstairs as he continued to yawn every second of the day. This was the one hockey game that he had lost interest in. His favorite team was losing by five points. It was obvious on who was winning. Derek looked up at the stairs and then back at the television. He could see a female figure standing at the top of the stairway. He slowly turned his head to see Casey. His jaw dropped as he scanned her body up and down. She had on a white skirt with a black shirt along with a pair of black heels. Her hair was curled making her look fun. To top it off she had a light touch of make-up that made her look even more amazing, if that was possible.

"Case...you...wow...I mean...wow.", Derek stuttered as he continued to scan her. She giggled as she slowly walked down the stairs towards him. God, he was lucky she was his.

"You really like it?", she asked as she spun her body around.

"Like it? I love it.", he replied as he caught Casey in his arms, their faces inches away. Their faces slowly begin to move closer to each other.

"Casey and Smerek are making out! Eww!", a little girl's voice laughed. Derek turned his head to see his Smarti.

"Smarti!", he called as he chased after the young child. She laughed as she ran away from her older brother. Casey laughed as she walked into the kitchen. She could smell something cooking. She spotted the waffles and turned off the machine. She figured that they were done due to the smell.

She took out two plates and placed a waffle on each. She loved waffles. Derek probably had made them for her. He was so sweet. She walked over to the fridge as she pulled out a jar of red jelly and spread it over her waffle. After fixing herself a glass of orange juice she made her way over to the couch, sitting down with the food on her lap.

"Derek.", Casey laughed as she switched the channel from hockey to her favorite television show, Full house. She loved Full house ever since she was a young girl. Every Saturday her father would be off and they'd always watch it together until he divorced her mom. Her parents always would fight. It was so unreal. She knew by the look on her dad's face that it wouldn't last long and she was right. When she was eight he filed for divorce. Casey was deep in thought. So deep she didn't even see Derek sit besides her wearing a brown polo shirt with a white sleeve underneath it with a pair of jeans and his regular boots.

"Case? Are you okay?", he asked in a concerned voice.

Casey shook her head as she turned it to Derek. "Huh? Oh yea...just thinking."

"About what?", Derek called as he walked over to the kitchen grabbing the extra plate with the other waffle on it.

"Things...My past...My dad.", Casey sighed as she chewed her remaining food.

"What about your dad?", Derek asked. Casey wasn't telling him all of the story.

"I just...I miss him.", Casey confessed as she felt a tear escape her eye. The next thing she knew Derek was holding her, rocking her.

"It's going to be okay.", he said in a sincere voice. Casey nodded as she placed her head onto Derek's shoulder. She looked up to see her step father and her mother walking towards the kitchen wearing robes.

"Hey mom. Hey George.", Casey smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey. So new wardrobe?", Nora smiled back as she looked at her daughter's outfit.

"Uhh, yeah. I wanted to look good.", she replied.

"Well you do. Oh boy do you look good.", Derek smirked as he passed by her. He placed his plate into the dishwasher. Casey grinned as she looked at him. He grinned back as he licked his lips.

"Well I'll see you'll later. I think I'm going to leave for school.", Casey waved as she gave her mom a quick hug as well as George.

"Case, wait up!", Derek called as he ran after her being sure to grab his leather jacket.

Casey waited on the sidewalk for Derek. He ran out of the house wearing his leather jacket and his lucky necklace. His two favorite outfit items. He never left anywhere without his jacket or his necklace. At least from what Casey understood. He smiled as he grabbed Casey's hand and begin to walk towards his school.

"So what do you think everyone will say?", Casey asked as she faced Derek.

"To be honest. I don't know, but I'm sure they'll be happy for us.", Derek sighed.

"Well whatever they saw I don't care.", she grinned as she squeezed his hand.

"Same here.", he grinned back. The rest of the way they just talked. About school, their life before they meet each other, music, television, sports, and so on. Casey never knew that Derek liked Full house as well. He said it would ruin his reputation if anyone found out, but he secretly watches it up in his bedroom. Who knew? Casey sighed as they stopped in front of the large brick building. This was it. Now or never.

"Ready?", Derek asked.

"Ready.", Casey answered. He wrapped his arm around Casey's waist as he pushed the doors open. The entire student body stopped and stared. Derek glanced over at Casey who was slightly smiling. He stopped her in her tracks as he looked at everyone and then at Casey before crashing his lips onto hers. She wrapped her hand around his neck as he lifted her off the ground slightly. Derek broke the kiss as he looked at the crying students with grins on their faces.

Derek gulped as he waited for an answer. Soon the entire school was filled with cheers and claps. Derek grinned as he hugged Casey as tight as possible. She walked down the hall with Derek at her side. The cheers rose as they passed each hall. Casey could hear the whispers behind her. Some saying it's about time they got together and others saying they are so cute together. Casey grinned as she pulled Derek in for another kiss. This was perfect. Everyone was happy for them, and they were happy for each other. What else could she ask for?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there you have it. The finishing chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it! Look forward to me writing more stories!


End file.
